


All That Was Never Written On Paper

by divine529



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine529/pseuds/divine529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER WARNING! One shots mainly random and also mainly from Season 6 but will do others if people request them. Possible M rating. Mainly BB but other shippers as well : Is now on PERMANENT hiatus but is not complete and never will be.</p><p>Originally posted on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Ok I know you were probably expecting another update from one of my other stories but this one was bugging me so I decided to go for it xD I hope you enjoy. SEASON 6 SPOILERS!

It's been a few days since Booth and I have been back from our trips. I had been hoping that nothing would change but of course as I knew it would things had to change. As I think back on the night we reconnected, I found myself more upset than I was happy. Booth has a new girlfriend and for some completely illogical reason I am finding myself extremely jealous. I have to admit though that while I was in Maluku, my nights were filled with many thoughts of my life back in here. I often found myself thinking of Booth and came to the conclusion that maybe I can change, or have changed and I realized that I had fallen in love with Booth.  
After finding out about Hannah though, I know that I can't tell him, especially not if he's happy with her; I could never ruin that for him as I would live with sadness knowing that I destroyed his happiness for my own gain.

On our second case Hannah came and surprised him. For some reason though, Booth didn't seem as excited as I thought he would be. He seemed nervous about something, but even though I learned a lot about people and pop culture during my time away, I still don't know if I am reading him correctly and brush it aside.  
Angela took me to the diner later that day and we talked about everything that was happening and what had happened while we were away. I then mentioned that Booth fell in love in Afghanistan and she said she was sorry but I didn't necessarily want to admit I knew why so I played my old act like nothing had changed. Angela though, being very perceptive noticed and made me talk about it with her. I somehow got out of it by saying that I was still jet-lagged and was going to head home. She was wary about it but let it go.

Over the next few weeks things were going pretty well but when Booth announced that he and Hannah were moving in with each other, it felt as if someone was stabbing me with a burning iron sword and when Booth asked me if I was ok I said I was fine and even though he was skeptical let it go.  
Later that same week I found out that Angela had been doing recon for me on Hannah like she had done with Tessa a few years previous. I found that I wasn't angry with her like when I was with Tessa, but I guess that's because I didn't really know much about Booth back then and I didn't know how special he was or how much of my life he would change and become.

I was very supportive of their relationship through the different stages but Booth could still read me like an open book and would look at me sympathetically. Every time he did that I would feel like crying but I stayed strong and didn't show emotion. Booth knew something was wrong and I would avoid him but in a way we avoided each other.

Angela was constantly trying to make me feel better and we would have lots of girl talks throughout the day. She became my console through all of this and I found that I highly enjoy her company.

A few weeks later Booth came in looking rather distraught. I left him alone most of the day and at the end he came into my office and told me that he and Hannah had broken up. I felt my stomach do a flip: butterfly's I think that' what they're called…and that I could breathe again. I felt that I needed to ask why though and found that I expected the answer. Hannah had apparently seen how in love with each other we were and couldn't bear to be in the way of "true love". Booth tried to reason with her and say that they weren't like that but she didn't believe him. I really could have given her a hug. Booth was still a bit upset and I would be too, someone as serious as they were couldn't have broken easily. I felt sorry for him, he probably didn't think he would ever find anyone. I would give him time and then I would try to take my shot with him, but for now he needs to heal and I can give him that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am forcing myself to write because I need to really badly. So I've been neglecting you but not on purpose I promise! Ever heard of school? Homework? College Applications? Yeah well all that and my extracurriculars are taking over my life so if I don't update often that's why. I loved the premiere! Who's with me? I'm actually a bit excited to see jealous Brennan!  
> So besides this story I will hopefully be working on my 3 other fics: Parker's Plan, Escape from Reality and A Step in Every City (my companion fic with Coilerfan35) you should read it if you get the chance because it's amazing if I do say so myself xD. Well enough of this here we go into the depths of Hannah's mind (suggested by a reviewer) I do take suggestions by the way! I will probably do a bunch on this upcoming episode so hang on!  
> Enjoy!

As I start to get to know the Jeffersonian team a little bit better I am learning quite a few things, but one of the most important of those things is that Seeley and Dr. Brennan are extremely close. They always argue about the smallest things, but it seems like they enjoy it. I am finding that I'm feeling extremely left out because Seeley never has that much joy on his face when we talk about things and we never argue.

They are working a new case and he is spending more time with his "Bones", and even though I'm in a relationship with him I can't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. They have some kind of past but I don't know all of it. I only know that they have been partners for 5 years and they didn't get off on a very good start, but eventually became best friends.

I can see though there's something more…a bigger emotional attachment, but there is a lot of tension there. Did something happen? At this point I'm not sure I really want to know. Lately it seems that Seeley is being distant but not just from me, but from everyone; especially Dr. Brennan and I'm not sure why.  
Over the past few days though I can definitely see some jealousy in Dr. Brennan's features and despite what Seeley says, she's not bad at hiding it, but I can still read her pretty well even though I haven't known her that long He can probably read her like a book because I can see that he's in love with her and she's obviously in love with him.

After what I've seen this past week I know that I'll never have a chance with Seeley but until he tells her (unless he already has and she turned him down) I'm going to cherish each moment I have with him and maybe make Dr. Brennan jealous on the way and help these lovers out. I really hope it works because even though I hate messing with people's lives, I've heard rumors that the rest of the team ESPECIALLY Angela (the artist) wants them together and has done some meddling too. Maybe I can get them to help me but I need to win them over first.  
People will most likely take to me but they are pretty tight knit so I'll have to work my way in slowly. When they realize my intentions I think they'll go along with it and I truly hope it works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yes I know that the odds that this will happen are very slim but this is really all I could come up with on this. We'll see what happens after the episode and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it's been awhile again and I'm trying really hard to write I truly am but I can't seem to get to any except this one so I hope it satisfies for now! Anyway this is for 6x03 and one for 6x04 should be coming sometime soon…hopefully. Anyway enjoy!

As we all sat in Booth's apartment I felt very uncomfortable being there. Normally when I was there I was at peace, but ever since Hannah came into Booth's life everything had changed. Booth and I used to go for drinks after cases, hangout late at night or into the early morning, and just do everything together. Now, however, that had all changed…I barely see him anymore and I find myself very unhappy about that.

I like Hannah well enough, it's Booth that I find myself irrationally angry with and I am uncertain as to why…he's been nothing but supportive to me throughout all my hardships these past six years and he's been the only constant. Why is it that I feel the way I do?

I also highly dislike how the rule we had of "what happens between us is ours" has disintegrated. Booth told Hannah quite a bit about me and I have told her some things about him in exchange, for instance the antique phone. He had told me about that specifically and I don't really think he would have wanted it to be spoken about to another person…yet I told Hannah about it. I feel like I have been used. Hannah needed something, asked me about it, I gave it to her and even though she is honest about it and tells Booth that it wasn't her idea he brushes it off and gives her all the credit.

As I ponder how things have changed I snap back into reality and realize that I am just getting in the way and decide to leave. When I do so they both want me to stay and Booth then has to go put the ice cream on the cake…that's the saying right? I don't know but I don't care he says that he'll make his famous Mac N' Cheese when he knows very well that it was me who gave him the recipe. I compartmentalize like I normally do and politely decline and rush towards the door. Before I get out though, Booth comes in and looks at me like he used to before Hannah came into his life and says he'll see me tomorrow. It's that look and those kind words that give me the hope that maybe we will be ok and that I can figure out a way to be happy for him. It may take me awhile but I will do it for him because I have realized that I do have some kind of strong feelings for him and even though he's moved on I can be happy for him and that I can care for him in that way…but maybe there is hope that we can have something more…we'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please review they make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I think I need to post this before the new episode comes out it's for 6x04 and I hope you enjoy. I promise to try and update soon! I have ideas and need to get them out here! Anyway onward!

As the Dude introduces Bones on his show, I find I'm really nervous because of the awkwardness I know can hinder her. I chance a glance at Angela and she is beaming. Her confidence and believe in her best friend is reassuring, so I put on my happy face and wait for her to come on.

When she appears I am surprised to say the least. Bones is a constant surprise and I've always known that about her, but this time it's different, I realize that something has changed in her…more so than it already had in 5 years. Something happened while we were both away and I find that I may not know her as well as I did about a year ago and that disturbs me. One thing that I do know though is that I still have feelings for her but until I feel I've gotten to know her again I am going to stick with Hannah, as wrong as that sounds it's what's best for me right now and she cares about me…we have something.

Bones finishes the scientific oath or whatever it is and then I give her the thumbs up and when she gives me them back I have to internally chuckle because those gloves are huge and she looks adorable. I look at her in what I believe I used to before Hannah and she has a look of regret on her face but gives me a playful smirk too and I can't get a read on her because she's so complex but I know that we need to sort some things out right now and when that happens maybe we can go back to "normal" whatever that means in the first place…I am willing to work to get there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile and this is the same excuse as last time…school work takes over my life! Anyway I'm glad Bones is back and can't wait for the Brennan-centric one! IT'S GOING TO BE EPIC: D.  
> Anyway enjoy!

I came in and saw them talking; noticing that they were genuinely getting along with each other. Hannah and Bones were chatting and laughing about something, but I wasn't going to be the one to disturb them. I'm glad that some of my favorite people were getting along with each other. Something that did bother me however, was the fact that Hannah had something on the top of her head…

After another few minutes of standing in the shadows I made my presence known. Bones and Hannah both looked up to acknowledge me but the looks they wore were completely different from each other: Hannah's was of pure joy and contentment whereas Bones' was of sorrow; she thought I couldn't see it but I know her and I can see that she's in pain. I thought they were having a good time with each other but when it came to me everything became awkward.  
As soon as Bones saw me she said hello and then started to get up to leave but both Hannah and I stopped her.

"Bones you can stay."

"Please stay Temperance."

Brennan looked at us both and politely declined by saying-"No it's alright you need to have some quality time together and I have to get back to the lab."  
We both looked a bit sad and Hannah gave up. She doesn't know her like I do though so I decided to give it another try. "Come on Bones, work can wait and you aren't intruding on anything."

"Booth you have to accept the fact that you can't spend as much time with me as you used to, really it's ok. I really should get back to the lab."  
"Fine but in regards to that comment I can still spend a lot of time with you just not at night…to be honest I kind of miss it."

Brennan was shocked that he would say something like that in front of Hannah but replied nonetheless. "I miss you too…I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Hannah"  
Hannah was shocked by that admission as well but decided to ignore it, Seeley had told her that there was nothing between them or ever was and she believed him, but something was definitely there…though…she wouldn't push it.

Then Brennan left with a slight melancholy look on her face which was plain for all to see.

After she was out of sight it was then that Booth saw that Hannah had some sunglasses on but wait a second were those Bones' sunglasses? He couldn't believe it! How did she get those sunglasses? "Hey Babe" I smiled "nice sunglasses."

"Thanks, Temperance gave them to me as a gift."

Why would she give her her sunglasses? She's had those forever and they belong to her! Could Hannah be jealous? "She gave them to you as a gift for what?" I was afraid of the answer.

"Oh well she didn't know that people were supposed to give gifts to people in the hospital so I told her that her gift could be her sunglasses so she gave them to me."

I blanched at the fact that my girlfriend had used Bones to get leverage over me. I wonder how many other times this had happened. At this point I didn't know what to do so I just nodded and smiled but she went on. "Do they look good on me?" I didn't know how I was supposed to answer that question they were Bones' glasses but I felt that I had an obligation to my girlfriend so I said "Yeah," in a strangely constricted voice that she didn't notice.

I am going to have to figure out how to sort out my feelings…maybe one of these days I'll know what I want.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving guys! This is just a little random installment of fluff and joy! I hope you enjoy it!

Seeley Booth was always one for the holidays and this year was no different. He waltzed into his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan's office, once again unannounced. "Hey Bones! How's it going?"

Unaffected by his entrance she replied without lifting her eyes from her work. "I'm fine Booth and you?"

"I'm great! Would you like to spend Thanksgiving with me and Parker?"

Brennan didn't know what to say and opened and closed her mouth a few times before answering. "Um, I actually have plans already Booth."

Her eyes didn't meet his and he could tell something was off but didn't want to say anything. She looked sadder than usual and also quite thin. He couldn't hold it in any longer

"Bones what's wrong? You've gotten extremely thin and you look like someone ripped your heart out…"

Brennan shook her head; eyes lined with tears and replied- "I'm fine Booth. Now will you please leave?"

"No Bones, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on…"

She looked for an escape and then said, "I'll be right back Booth."

She quickly got up and rushed out of her office, heading straight for the restroom. Booth followed her all the way there but didn't go in or try to get her to come out…whatever was bothering her she didn't want to talk about it, even to her partner.

Booth stood outside of the bathroom for a few minutes and when he realized that she wasn't coming out anytime soon, he went to Angela's office to see if she knew what it was all about.

"Hey Ange" he said with a small smile. 

"Hey..." she said raising one eyebrow."To what occasion do I owe the pleasure of you being in my office?" She had a feeling she already knew but she wanted to make sure before she said anything.

"It's Bones, she looks so sad and she's extremely thin and…she went in the bathroom about 20 minutes ago and won't come out…I think she's crying…" he sighed and asked "What's going on?"

Before Angela continued she looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a look that said 'really you don't know?'

He looked at her with surprise "I don't know anything Angela! I swear, and if I did I wouldn't be here asking you what's going on…would I?"

She chuckled bitterly. "No I guess you wouldn't. Well let me see what I can do about it."

She rose from her chair and walked to the bathroom leaving Booth outside.

A few minutes later she emerged with permission from Brennan to tell Booth what was wrong. "Ok Booth I can tell you what's going on but don't speak to her about it and don't interrupt me."

"I can do that but the not speaking to her about it part may be a bit hard"

She glared at him and he relented by saying he would do his best. "Well it all started when you came back from Afghanistan with Hannah or Blondie as most of us called her. Basically she was really upset that you were ignoring her and ditching her for Hannah, so she pretty much started burying herself in her work like she used to before you came and no matter how many times we tried she would not leave the platform to eat, or sleep; only take small bathroom breaks. You've probably also noticed how sad she looks right?" she paused to see his reaction. He was visibly pale and had a look of horror on his face as well as remorse and despair; all he could do was slightly nod his head an affirmative. Angela continued "Well even though she won't say what's making her so sad, besides you ignoring her, is that she has a 'crushed heart'. She loves you Booth and you left her for someone else in a heartbeat. The only reason I think she's still talking to you is because she feels that's the only connection she has left; talking at work. Now that you've broken up with Blondie maybe she'll let you back in but she'll take it slow…keep that in mind Booth."

He nodded again and then got up and left her office with his shoulders slumped. He felt like an ass, and needed to fix this quickly. As he was driving home he started to think about the ways he could start to amend their relationship. Finally when he got home he came up with something. If she wouldn't talk to him he would talk to her…in a letter. He sat down and got out a piece of paper and started to write.

After a few hours and several pieces of paper later it was done. Next he called one of his friends who owned a flower shop and asked him to put together a bundle of daffodils and daisies for him to come and pick up in about an hour.

When that was all done, he hopped into the shower and put on some nice jeans and a red sweater and then grabbed his letter, wallet and keys and hopped into his car to go to the flower shop to pick up his assortment.

Finally he got to the Jeffersonian and since he knew that Brennan didn't want to see or talk to him he gave his gifts to the security guard to deliver. Then he turned around and walked out and went home to wait.

Meanwhile Brennan had just come off of the platform and was headed to her office for a short break before she went back to work again; until she saw the flowers on her desk as well as the letter. She went and sat down, bringing her nose close to smell the floral scents of her two favorite flowers, before she noticed that there was a letter accompanying the assortment.

 

Dear Temperance,  
I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I hurt you and I want to try and fix this. I'll do anything it takes, just please let me try…  
I screwed up and I know I did. I would really like it if you came over for Thanksgiving dinner with Parker and me.  
I'm not really good at expressing myself on paper like you are, so I'm not going to say all I have to say in this…I would much rather do it in person.  
I hope you give me one more chance and that we can start on repairing our friendship.  
Truly,  
Booth

 

Brennan put the letter down and put her head in her hands; desperately trying to figure out what she wanted to do.  
Angela was walking up to the platform to try and pry her friend away from her work, but when she looked she couldn't see her; her original path deterred to Brennan's office. A soft frown arched on Angela's lips as she looked upon her friend with her head in her hands, a bouquet of her favorite flowers sitting directly in front of her. A soft breath rushed into her lungs, and her hand rose to softly tap on the threshold.

"Hey Ange" she sighed.

"What's going on Sweetie? Are you alright?" Angela asked tenderly and with a genuine look of concern on her face.

"Not really, read this" Brennan mumbled as she handed Angela the letter Booth had written her.

"Oh Bren, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…maybe you could give me some of your famous advice because I'm so confused and hurt…"

"I know Sweetie…as much you don't want to, I think you should go talk to him and see what he needs to say…I talked to him earlier and he was pretty upset with himself. He wants to fix this…you should give him that."

"I want to fix it too Ange but I don't know how…it's going to be hard to let him back in after what he did. What do you suggest I do about the dinner?"  
"Go, you love Parker. If you don't want to see Booth do it for Parker, he loves you and you love him too, don't deny it." A small smirk brought itself to Angela's face and it caused Brennan to chuckle slightly.

"Alright I'll go. Thanks Ange."

"That's what friends are for…you know I'm always glad to help you."

After her and Angela talked a bit longer she pulled out her phone and texted Booth, saying that she would come to Thanksgiving dinner with him and Parker before she left for her apartment to get ready.

Booth's phone beeped and when he read the text he got from Brennan a great grin burst out on his face. After the initial happiness wore off he started to prepare his house for his guests, while he took up the last of his alone time by going through the acts of preparing Thanksgiving dinner with a stupid smile on his face.  
After he was almost done, he was about to sit down and rest for a moment when there was a knock on his door. He jumped up to answer it and saw that it was Rebecca dropping Parker off. He opened the door and Parker ran straight to him. Booth laughed. "Hey buddy!"

"Hey Dad, are we going to have a great Thanksgiving or what!"

Rebecca said her hellos and then said she would be back the next day around 11:00 to pick him up.

"So Dad is it just going to be the 2 of us?"

No Parks, Bones is coming too."

"REALLY? Yay!"

"Yeah it's going to be great!"

Just then there was another knock on his door so he got up and went to open the door. When he did he gasped silently. Brennan was wearing fitting black dress pants with a long burnt orange dress top that showed off some cleavage.

"Hey Bones," he said lamely. "Come in."

She walked in and put her purse and coat on his hook before she moved to the couch where Parker was. "Hi Parker, how are you?"

Those were the first words she said when she came into his apartment. "Hi Dr. Bones! I'm good and I'm really excited you're here. I've missed you." He was ecstatic and had a huge grin on his face.

"I missed you too Parker," She said genuinely with a smile of her own.

Booth watched the encounter with his partner and son and couldn't help but think of what could be.

Booth then told them it was time to eat so they all gathered around the table, Booth said a blessing and then they ate heartily. Brennan refused the turkey but indulged in the vegetables, potatoes and of course, the pie that Booth forced her to eat.

All of a sudden Brennan said, "Thank you Booth, I'm so glad you invited me."

"You're welcome Bones, it was my pleasure."

The rest of dinner was spent in silence, even thought Parker was present. Though, after dinner the young child grew tired, and decided to go to bed.

After he was in bed, both Booth and Brennan sat together in his living room and prepared to talk. Brennan decided to start."Booth as I'm sure Angela told you earlier, I'm not going to forgive you easily but I am willing to try if you are…"

"I'm so incredibly sorry for what I did to you. I don't know how I'm going to fix this but I'm willing to try."

"I know you are, so that's why I'm going to give you another chance."

"Thanks Bones," he said sincerely

She smiled softly and Booth would take that as the start to get themselves back to where they were.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: What did you think? I'm thinking of making this a collection of oneshots mainly in season 6 but if there are any requests I can do some from other seasons just let me know


End file.
